


waiting for the rain

by aquarius_galuxy



Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: F/F, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-13
Updated: 2015-08-13
Packaged: 2018-04-14 14:16:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4567656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aquarius_galuxy/pseuds/aquarius_galuxy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"How are you tonight?" Ame-warashi asks, her voice sharp and clear like a sudden, warm shower.</p>
            </blockquote>





	waiting for the rain

**Author's Note:**

> De-anon from clampkink. Ame-warashi/Zashiki-warashi is my Clamp sideship and there isn't enough of them on the internet. When I spotted the prompt on clampkink, I had to write it.
> 
> Written in 1 hour with minimal editing, please to be forgiving. ;)

  
The night is stifling, heavy and hot on the mountain, the tightness in the air so taut that it spells rain in the coming hour. There is hardly a breeze, and in the pale half-moon glow, only the woodland creatures rustle through the thick undergrowth. The rest of the surrounding forest is quiet.  
  
She sits perched on the worn boulders of her pond, up to her knees in clear water, the very pureness of which she is known for. (Her blood is so very pure, they say.)   
  
(But her thoughts aren't, and she is ashamed to admit it.)  
  
Damp has soaked into the lace trim of her skirt; she doesn't mind. It'll dry soon enough after the storm breaks.  
  
When Ame-warashi drifts into the little clearing, looking for all the world as though she's supported by that little umbrella of hers, Zashiki-warashi glances up with a sudden intake of breath, feels her heartbeat quicken.  
  
(Because as much as she is attracted to that Watanuki boy, the rain sprite is someone she knows better than every stream that winds through this sacred place. Someone who has, on several occasions, extended her hand in offer.)  
  
"How are you tonight?" Ame-warashi asks, her voice sharp and clear like a sudden, warm shower. "Still moping around?"  
  
"N-no," she answers, embarrassed that her friend still thinks that of her. "I- I have made up my mind."  
  
The rain sprite blinks, dark burgundy eyes light in interest. She shuts her umbrella, wanders over to the pond, slow smile pulling at her lips. "What have you made your mind up about?"  
  
There is something about Ame-warashi that she is so grateful for - her fierceness towards the Watanuki boy when Ame-warashi thinks the latter might attempt to hurt her, the way she allows Zashiki-warashi to cling when she is too shy to face her fears, or desires.   
  
"I- That is, you've said..." she trails off, her cheeks ablaze in embarrassment. Is admitting to this always so difficult?  
  
Ame-warashi comes to sit close beside her in a rustle of skirts, dipping her toes into the pool. She sets the umbrella aside, takes Zashiki-warashi's hand into her own.   
  
The rain sprite smells like the earth just after a drizzle, like wet loam, that she lifts her nose to sniff at and can never get enough of.  
  
"Are you sure about it?" Ame-warashi probes, gently, leaning in so their foreheads press together. "You must remember that I won't hurt you."  
  
"Mm." She nods, glances away so she doesn't have to meet her friend's eyes. Her heart is thumping and her cheeks are scorching and the secret place between her legs is already wet. "I'm sure," she whispers.  
  
There is a shared sigh between them, and Ame-warashi reaches up to cup her cheeks, tips her chin up so they meet in a light kiss.  
  
It starts off slow, careful kisses that steal her breath, even as warm fingers trail along her jaw and down her neck. She quivers and mewls; the touches drift further down, along her collarbone and arm and then to her hand. Warm fingers surround hers; the rain sprite licks into her mouth, slowly, and an answering flame of heat flares through her middle, shocking in its appearance.  
  
She has never known heat of this intensity, when she parts her lips and Ame-warashi tangles their tongues, soft, wet strokes that promise more, when she presses moist kisses away from her lips, and down her throat, where her fingers have been.  
  
Zashiki-warashi gasps; those fingers steal down her front, caressing her breasts for a moment (her clothes feel too tight now, too restrictive), and she wants more. She reaches up to hold the rain sprite's arm, waist, anything, really, to keep her grasp on reality, but those fingers are brushing down her thighs and up her skirt, and she squeezes her legs shut on instinct, the heat on her face seeping through to the roots of her hair.  
  
"Hush," Ame-warashi murmurs, her voice soft, her eyes simmering with want. "Relax."  
  
She draws a stuttering breath, parts her legs jerkily, for the pulse that has begun to throb there in time with her heart. Gentle fingers sweep up her inner thighs. She swallows, blushes again when they nudge the drenched fabric of her panties. "I'm- I'm sorry, I-"  
  
"Don't apologize," the rain sprite whispers, lifts her head to kiss her again, tasting like summer storms, and she's drowning when those fingers caress her through the scrap of cloth, sending pleasure whispering through her flesh.  
  
She cries out.  
  
With a patience that Zashiki-warashi isn't in possession of right now, Ame-warashi withdraws her hand (the other is at her nape, curling into the straight locks of her hair) and spreads her knees apart. She whimpers (this simple motion has her feeling so very vulnerable) and the gentle touch is back, brushing once, twice, over where she seems to be aching most. There is a soft scrape of nails - she tenses and her back arches - and the fingers ease beneath her panties, reaching in to where that slickness is.  
  
The moan that tears from her throat isn't what she sounds like, but she isn't paying the slightest attention to that, not when a finger slips down her wet folds, all the way to the most secret part of her flesh, and then back up, to tease where she aches. Her chest is heaving and she parts her legs wider, begging for more as if she knows what's coming (she really doesn't).  
  
"Ame-" she gasps, when that touch doesn't stop, circling and stroking and dipping and-  _Oh._  
  
There's a finger on her, and in her, and she writhes (when did she lie back on the pond-side stones?) and bucks her hips at that touch. Above, Ame-warashi smiles lazily at her, and the touch in her is sliding. She squirms and gasps and reaches for her friend (her lover), and the rain sprite kisses the corner of her mouth, eases another finger inside so she feels herself stretch.  
  
"I-"  _I can't hold on any longer,_  is what she wants to say, but the words flee her tongue and it's all she can do to keep from crying out when Ame-warashi strokes her relentlessly, spreads her open and sends bliss through her nerves.  
  
Pleasure sears through her body with all the force of a lightning strike, blinding white and ringing. Her back arches off from the ground; she's crying out and tensing and the only thing she knows is the wad of cloth she's gripping in her hand.  
  
"That wasn't so bad, was it?" Ame-warashi asks a moment later, when she's withdrawn and pulled Zashiki-warashi up close by her side.   
  
She sucks her breath in deep, shaky inhales, doesn't quite dare look at the rain sprite, who has just shredded her innocence and witnessed (caused) all of it. "I- Um, no."  
  
"You don't have to feel bad, or guilty, you know," her friend says quietly, combs the fingers of her other hand through her hair. "I'll always be around, and I'll always protect you no matter what happens."  
  
Zashiki-warashi smiles weakly, doesn't trust herself to say anything without being the clumsy thing she usually is.  
  
It appears that the rain sprite doesn't really need an answer to that, because she presses a kiss to Zashiki-warashi's forehead and leans in comfortably.   
  
A cool wind curls around them, taking some of the heat off, and the owl calls hauntingly in the trees.   
  
"I know," she eventually says, huddling close to the rain sprite. "Thank you."

**Author's Note:**

> Shhh the karasu tengu are somewhere else. ;)


End file.
